Él adora su alma herida
by Claudia1542
Summary: Se mueve del ansia, y una mano se cuela debajo de su falda y ella abandona su boca bruscamente. Un momento, un recuerdo fugaz que pasa por su mente dejando una estela de vergüenza y malos pensamientos. ZxR


**Hola a todos^^**

**Cuando tiempo sin subir nada xDDD**

**Pero vuelvo, con una historia bizarra, algo diferente a todo lo k he escrito hasta ahora... simplemente es una idea que me rondaba la cabeza hacía tiempo... no digo nada, lo contaré al final, cuando ya hayáis leído^^**

**Por otro lado, gracias a todos los k me leéis, en especial a los k me dejáis algún review de vez en cuando^^**

**Los k escribais sabréis k los reviews son lo k alimentan estas historias.**

**Por ello, me he planteado muy seriamente dejar de publicar akí... por lo k si os gusta como escribo y no keréis k lo deje, dejadme un review comentando algo de la hsitoria, o mandándome a cagar lejos xD pero hacedlo U_U**

**LE dedico este fic a dos personas geniales ^^ Primero a Sergi, mi vida! por k ha sido el único k ha leído esto antes de colgarlo akí ^^ y aunk no es su preferido, va por él.**

**Y a Flames to Dust, escritor de esta web y amigo^^ apoyo en momentos de duda... esto va para ti, pk no se sabe si es el último^^ gracias por todo!**

**Vamos!**

* * *

**ÉL ADORA SU ALMA HERIDA...**

Siente una lengua blanda, caliente y húmeda pasearse por sus labios antes de meterse lenta y sensualmente en su boca. Está excitada, mucho, y puede notar como el chico lo está también. Contra la pared algo brutalmente, un cuerpo sobre el suyo y las hormonas disparadas.

Lo supo nada más verlo. Por fin era ese momento en el que se culminaría ese pacto silencioso y secreto, ese pacto de encontrarse en algún recóndito lugar y dejarse llevar por lo que les deparen sus cuerpos. Se mueve del ansia, y una mano se cuela debajo de su falda y ella abandona su boca bruscamente. Un momento, un recuerdo fugaz que pasa por su mente dejando una estela de vergüenza y malos pensamientos. Siente como la mano sube por su muslo en una caricia de fuego, quemándole la piel, quemándole la mente.

Un destello, una mano que no está pero la toca en su mente y siente asco. Sabe que ese no es él, que ese maldito está lejos, que nunca más la va a tocar. Pero la mano sigue subiendo, lenta y segura, y le recuerda a eso, al dolor, a la condena, a ese bastardo. Siente una repugnancia inaudita y aparta a Zoro de ella con un empujón que sale de no sabe dónde. El chico se aparta y la mira extrañado.

Robin se lleva una mano a la boca y le devuelve la mirada, confundida, arrepentida y avergonzada. Le mira a los ojos, es él, es Zoro, el que la vuelve loca. Quiere tenerlo sobre ella, de verdad que lo quiere. Por eso lo agarra de la camiseta y lo pega a ella, lo necesita, quiere calma y sexo, alguna cosa que cure su alma herida. Y el desconcertado espadachín le besa el cuello, mientras se contiene de volver a su muslo.

- No…- sale tan lento, tan débil y entre respiraciones que él no consigue distinguirlo de los gemidos.

Robin tiembla y se agita dentro de sí, mientras él pega su cuerpo tanto al suyo que la mente de la morena no acompaña la excitación de su cuerpo.

- No…- repite antes de obligar al chico a besarla agarrándolo de la cabeza.

La aprieta contra la pared aún más, loco de pasión, cegado, quiere hacerle el amor con devoción, adorarla y ponerse a sus pies. Pero lo nota, Robin está temblando y mantiene las manos rígidas en la nuca de él.

El chico para y se aparta. No sabe qué hacer y la mira sin más. Robin se abraza a si misma y evita cruzar su mirada culpable con la de él. Da igual que lo desee si sus recuerdos se niegan a desaparecer.

- Si no quieres…- empieza él, dudoso- no tenemos que hacerlo.

Robin asiente con la cabeza y por fin le mira.

- Sí quiero…- susurra mientras se acerca a él.

Le pasa los brazos por el cuello y se abraza a Zoro, hundiendo su cabeza en la curva de su cuello y aprieta. Y él, debatiéndose entre la confusión y la creciente compasión que no sabe de donde sale, le pasa los brazos por la cintura y le devuelve un abrazo, delicado pero firme, que siente fuera de lugar. En esos segundos Robin encuentra una cura, elixir de la vida en una botella que no parecía contenerlo. Calma, paz, un lugar seguro donde pasar un segundo, un rato o el resto de una vida.

Y es ella quién lo suelta, le mira a los ojos y le pasa el dorso de una mano por la mejilla. Sonríe, es él, es Zoro, con él va a ser diferente, lo sabe, lo cree, lo espera…

- Si necesitas contarme algo antes, no tenemos porque…- empieza él, acariciando la mano que le acaricia la cara.

Ella le interrumpe, y su voz suena como si no fuera la suya, como si viniera de algún lugar de su ser que ella no logra controlar.

- No -es tajante, contundente, pero aun y así suena falso y Zoro retrocede un paso, inseguro.

Ella se apoya en la pared y cierra los ojos. Por un momento imagina las manos de Zoro recorriéndole la piel, su aliento sobre su cara, el contacto sofocante de sus pieles, y desea por encima de su propia existencia que eso ocurra.

- Quiero hacerlo- dice ella, y agarra al chico por la solapa de la camiseta-. Necesito hacerlo.

Zoro se deja llevar por el agarre de la mujer, y vuelve a estar sobre ella, pegado a su cuerpo, aprisionándola contra la pared. Pero sus manos restan quietas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué lo necesitas?- Pregunta él, no entendiendo la situación, entre el calor y el hielo, el cielo y la tierra más llana.

- Para curarme…- y ahora ella le besa, en un beso calmado y profundo, lento y significativo.

Y Zoro se deja besar, temeroso y curioso, y sus manos por fin se mueven y la toman por la cintura suavemente. ¿Qué habrá pasado Robin para ser así?, se le pasa por la cabeza, pero no tiene tiempo de pensar porque una lengua le nubla los sentidos. La muerde y ella suelta un gemido, y él decide no pensar en el pasado de esa mujer y intentar darle un buen presente, al menos en un plazo de futuro inmediato. Digamos, la próxima hora.

- ¿Curarte?- Le susurra al oído con su voz ronca y varonil.

Ella cierra los ojos ante el contacto del aliento de Zoro con su piel, y el timbre de su voz con su cerebro. Y sabe que eso es la cura que necesita, su reset, su vuelta a empezar.

- Curarme de todo- contesta ella, y recibe un mordisco en el cuello que casi le impide seguir hablando-. Porque esto es… diferente…

- ¿Diferente a que?- Mientras ella habla, piensa o solo se lamenta, él devora su cuello, y habla cerca de su oreja en un susurro gutural más cercano a un ronroneo.

La mujer tarda unos segundos en contestar, porque siente en su carne el dolor y el placer de unos dientes cerca de su yugular.

- Diferente a todo eso…- se atreve y agarra al chico por donde la espalda pierde su nombre y le apreta contra ella. Él deja un momento su cuello y la mira a los ojos- Porque esto es de verdad… es real, ¿no?

Zoro sonríe un segundo y le da un beso corto en los labios. Robin espera una respuesta mientras su mente se colapsa con basura y pensamientos autodestructivos. Tiene que ser real porque lo nota en su carne, en su mente y en su corazón. Siente que es diferente, menos amargo, más libertino, fuego con fuego, sin contrastes con el puro hielo. Y adora esa sensación de libertad.

- ¿Qué si es real?- Él sonríe levemente y cuela una mano por debajo de su falda, de nuevo- ¿Lo sientes?

Robin cierra los ojos. Una mano grande y cálida se cuela bajo su corta falda, acariciando su piel al paso, subiendo por su muslo sin prisa pero sin pausa, mientras, aunque ella no lo sabe, los ojos del chico están clavados en ella, analizando a corta distancia su expresión.

- ¿Puedes notarlo?- Zoro le susurra al oído- ¿Notas como de real es?

La morena asiente, abre los ojos y recibe un beso. La mano furtiva, mientras tanto, ha llegado a sus braguitas, las ha bordeado y ha llegado atrás. Ahora, juguetona y traviesa, agarra una de sus nalgas y aprieta.

A cada movimiento que hace cualquiera de los dos, la arqueóloga nota sobre su vientre la excitación del chico. Y le extraña que no le desagrade, que le excite, no sentir repugnancia cuando esa parte del cuerpo masculino, aunque sea entre telas, se frota con su piel.

Robin besa y se deja besar, aprieta y acaricia a ese hombre por encima de las ropas, y todo adquiere un tono divertido y relajado, caliente y asfixiante, que le hace comprender cuan distinto va a ser. Está empotrada en la pared con un cuerpo sobre el suyo, apretándola y tocándola, y no se siente aprisionada. Es libre, lo sabe, porque si ella frena y empuja, todo eso desaparecerá, es consciente de que ahora es dueña de su cuerpo, la única cosa que de verdad le pertenece.

Siente que no debe esperar más y lleva sus manos hacia eso que se roza en su vientre. Torpemente por la pasión, logra desabrochar el pantalón del chico y colar una mano dentro. Zoro se sorprende de que Robin pase del hielo al fuego más ardiente, pero no deja de moverse contra ella. Y tampoco se sorprende cuando siente que una mano dulce y cálida agarra su pene con firmeza, y se abandona a las sensaciones que ése gesto puede proporcionarle. Sube las manos, del trasero por toda la espalda, acariciando toda la piel por encima de la tela a su paso, y la besa. Mientras ella mueve su mano rítmica pero dulcemente, él piensa en qué clase de cosas le habrán pasado a esa diosa en la vida para reaccionar así a la pasión.

Robin se siente torpe al hacer una cosa que ha hecho muchas veces antes, pero ese beso la calma, le da seguridad, y los dedos de Zoro en su piel queman pero curan. El peliverde gruñe en su oído levemente, y se agita más rápidamente contra su mano, que se mueve cada vez con más seguridad.

- Ahh… es delicioso…- gruñe él, mientras se mueve con fiereza.

Nota que no puede aguantar mucho más y con un movimiento brusco deja lo que está haciendo. Coge a Robin se ambas mano y se las sube sobre la cabeza. Ella abre los ojos como platos y le mira, y ve perfectamente como él abre su camisa a lo bestia, haciendo saltar todos los botones, que vuelan en todas direcciones. Robin sonríe ampliamente porque por fin le coge el gusto a todo eso, porque Zoro ha cambiado su ángulo y ahora se mueve directamente sobre su sexo y porque siente que desea acabar con todo eso de la forma más apoteósica posible.

Zoro devora su escote sin dilación todo lo que el sujetador negro le permite. Robin nota que su excitación sube como la espuma a cada momento, que eso deja de darle punzadas y empieza a darle sacudidas. Siente esa cosa que sube por sus piernas y baja por su cuerpo, para centrarse en un punto que está a punto de estallar.

El peliverde oye casi en su oído un gemido, corto, leve, escueto, pero que se le clava en la mente como una espada. Un gemido que le dice que siga adelante y le invita a perderse entre esas dos montañas de carne, redondas y perfectas. Hunde la cabeza entre ellas y muerde la carne que le aprieta las mejillas. Otro gemido, largo y flojo, que actúa de afrodisíaco, de incitador. Y el espadachín saca su cabeza del seno de Robin, y se dedica a acabar de retirar la camisa de la mujer, con lentitud y precisión. Agarra una muñeca de ella, desabrocha el botón y hace lo mismo con la otra, todo en un oasis de calma a ese torbellino de fuego, y desliza la prenda por los brazos largos y delgados de Robin, dejando caer al suelo la camisa.

Ahora tiene más para sí, nuevos platos que piensa degustar en su banquete personal. Pasa la lengua desde el cuello femenino hasta sus clavículas, deslizándola como si dibujara a fuego hasta sus hombros una línea imaginaria. Luego agarra una muñeca de Robin y eleva el brazo, para que quede más o menos en línea recta con su hombro, a la altura de su cabeza.

Ella mira sin decir o hacer nada como el hombre recorre con sus labios y lengua su brazo de arriba abajo, por la cara interna, deteniéndose un momento en la curva de su codo, lamiendo suavemente esa parte tan sensible una vez más. Ese simple acto, caliente, húmedo y extrañamente delicado, la enciende ahora que su entrepierna no roza la del chico. La lengua juguetona de Zoro llega a su muñeca, y besa justo donde la palma de la mano deja de ser mano y pasa a ser antebrazo, y Robin cierra los ojos.

- Eres la mujer más guapa… -empieza él, mientras sube con un reguero de besos de la muñeca al hombro de nuevo-… que he visto en mi vida, Robin.

La morena se colapsa al oír su nombre ronroneado por esos labios, dibujado por esa voz que se le clava en la piel y se hace vibrar hasta la médula de cada uno de sus huesos. Robin no ahoga un gemido espontáneo y busca los ojos negros del chico con su mirada. Cuando conectan se abalanza a su boca y le deja claro, quizás más a ella misma que al peliverde, que está al 100% en el juego. Le desea con todo su ser, y cada poro de su cuerpo pide destilar pasión junto a él. Por eso vuelven a pegar sus cuerpos y se dejan llevar, y Robin vuelve a sentir el sexo del hombre donde añoraba tenerlo. Se mueve ligeramente y hay frenesí.

Zoro agarra un pecho con cada mano y aprieta, esperando no volver a sufrir una reacción brusca por parte de la mujer. Ella se sorprende por la rapidez y pasión del acto, pero lleva sus manos rápidamente a su espalda para desabrochar la molesta prenda. Frisa por sentir las manos grandes y ásperas del hombre en sus pechos. Él aguarda un momento para librarse de la tela y lo que se le ofrece se va descubriendo ante él, y en su mente piensa que es lo más bonito que ha visto nunca.

Tiene a Robin medio desnuda ante él y no puede evitar clavar sus ojos en sus redondos senos. Tienen aspecto de ser tan suaves como el resto de su piel y Zoro muere por comprobarlo, pero sigue mirando esas dos montañas de carne, con aspecto de duras y llenas. Robin le mira impaciente, dudando de si algo va mal. Él la mira a los ojos y sonríe, con esa sonrisa que devuelve la paz a la mujer. Y por fin cubre los montes desnudos con sus manos, y aprieta de nuevo con una sensación distinta.

Son tan duros y firmes como había imaginado a simple vista, y él no duda en recrearse y deleitarse con sus caricias. Zoro siente que tocar a Robin es como tocar el paraíso, y que si provoca eso acariciando sus pechos, no sabe que puede pasar si la toca por otros lares más sureños.

Los pezones se clavan en las palmas de sus manos como dulce tortura y aprieta entre sus manos la carne firme y esculpida por diablos. Porque no puede ser obra de los dioses, celosos, piensa él, debe ser cosa del diablo, que le envía la tentación en la forma más directa y brutal. La aprieta contra la pared, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, el sube y baja de su pecho por la respiración y su aliento caliente mezclándose con el suyo. Todo es extasiante y adictivo y Zoro cree morir cuando nota un mordisco, leve pero firme, donde su cuello se junta con el hombro. Su amante ahora parece puro fuego, pasión al cuadrado, y tras el mordisco le regala la suavidad de su lengua calmando el ardor.

La camiseta de Zoro desaparece y sus torsos se encuentran piel con piel, fuego con fuego. Robin le sube las manos por la espalda redibujándole con las yemas de los dedos los surcos de sus músculos. Mientras el peliverde busca dónde desatar la falda ella resigue su pecho con la mirada, bordeando cada músculo y cada cicatriz. Sube y baja su tórax con velocidad y Robin desea lamer y besar todas y cada una de las cicatrices que riegan el torso de su amante. Si alguna guarda un recuerdo amargo quiere convertirlo en dulce, si alguna aun causa dolor, quizás ella puede cambiarlo por deseo.

Los botones de la falda se abren uno por uno y la prenda negra cae al suelo silenciosamente. Entonces la arqueóloga tiene plena libertad de movimientos en las piernas y alza una que rodea la cintura del hombre, dejándole ver la escueta prenda que resta tapándola. Él frisa por meter los dedos en la tela y palpar las delicias que esconde, conocer su textura, sabor, olor, su todo. Pero teme volver a forzar la máquina y que otro "no" leve pero cargado salga de esa boca fina que sabe a ambrosía.

Ella sonríe y empieza a deslizar el haramaki verde por el torso desnudo del chico, hasta verlo perderse más arriba de su cabeza. Nunca se ha sentido tan segura de algo como ahora mismo de querer sentir a ese hombre al máximo exponente. Imagina como será sentirle dentro de su cuerpo y se deshace de anticipación, por eso busca con la mirada su abultado pantalón, ahora ya accesible. La llama, y sus manos bajan silenciosas pero seguras por el torso de él, sus abdominales dibujados a cuchillo, y llega hasta la prenda que la separa de su piel.

El espadachín se sorprende al notar una mano de Robin colándose entre sus cuerpos, pegados con necesidad, y posándose sobre su pantalón en la zona más conflictiva. La invitada empieza a moverse, buscando algo con los dedos. El peliverde cierra los ojos y aprieta los dientes, porque Robin ha agarrado lo que buscaba y mueve su mano de arriba abajo con las telas de intermediarias.

El roce leve se torna divino y suave y Zoro no esperaba ese movimiento tan arriesgado y directo por parte de su amante. Pero recibe de buen grado que ella cuele una mano por su pantalón lentamente. Zoro desabrocha el botón para facilitarle la faena y ella le sonríe picaronamente. Baja la cremallera y su mano se pierde en la ropa interior. Toca el vello que imagina verde y rodea el pene del chico con los dedos. Está caliente y duro y Robin mueve su mano con lentitud. Desliza sus dedos desde la punta hasta llegar a la base, recreándose en lo que se le ofrece, hasta llegar a la base.

El vello le roza los dedos y sigue bajando hasta encontrarse con sus testículos. Robin aprieta y los acaricia cubriéndolos con la mano y Zoro gruñe y la besa con deseo. No esperaba tanto tan rápido y piensa disfrutar de la mano de la mujer en su entrepierna el tiempo que pueda. La morena le corresponde el beso con ansia, mientras sigue con su tarea sin perder la concentración. Ahora resigue el pene con los dedos, notando la piel contra la de su mano, sube hasta arriba y rodea el miembro con la mano.

Él empieza a sentir como su mente le abandona y los músculos de su cuerpo se tensan. Robin está en terreno peligroso, tocando pero sin tocar, acariciando levemente, insinuando lo que podría ser apoteósico. Y Zoro nada más de imaginarlo se excita más y cree morir cuando su amante empieza a mover la mano seriamente. Ahora es un contacto directo que atonta y activa y el espadachín no puede evitar moverse contra ella también, volviendo el toque más rápido e intenso.

Ella nota que el chico mueve su pelvis y le acompaña con su mano, mientras no dejan de besarse y apretarse uno contra otro.

En un ataque de cordura Zoro mueve una de sus manos y aprieta en las braguitas de ella, sorprendiéndola. Nota con sus dedos los labios de ella y los resigue con la prenda de por medio. Desea apartar la tela y poseer ese secreto que anhela conocer, pero va con calma y primero se dedica a recorrerlo.

A Robin le parece una sensación tan deliciosa que poco a poco deja de mover su mano para irse centrando en las caricias que recibe. Zoro también deja de moverse para centrarse en lo que sus dedos hacen, y ahora sí se siente seguro de colarse bajo la tela.

Mete sus dedos por un lado del elástico y encuentra el sexo de ella en todo su esplendor. Lo encuentra húmedo y caliente, y repite su recorrido sin la tela de por medio esta vez. Robin empieza a gemir levemente cuando él centra sus caricias en su clítoris y se agarra a los hombros masculinos y fuertes, clavando sus uñas.

De golpe se siente en las nubes y en el suelo. Los dedos del peliverde le obnubilan la mente pero se siente algo estúpida por estar metiéndose mano con uno de sus nakamas en el barco dónde el resto descansa. Está prácticamente desnuda y siente algo de vergüenza, pero Zoro clava un segundo sus ojos oscuros en los de ella y nota algo. La morena cierra los ojos e intenta calmarse hasta que un movimiento brusco y animal entre sus piernas aleja esos pensamientos de su cabeza y de repente se alegra de haber empezado todo esto.

Siente ganas locas de terminar por lo sano, por eso cambia las tornas y empotra al chico contra la pared, adoptando ella el rol de mando. Zoro le sonríe al verse atrapado contra la pared por la fiera en la que Robin se ha convertido. Siente el calor de su cuerpo mezclarse con el ardor de ella, sus ansias con las de ella, y cree perder el norte cuando ve las braguitas de ella tocar el suelo.

Robin las ha deslizado por sus piernas para volver a pegarse al cuerpo masculino que la vuelve loca, ese que es íntegro para ella, el que íntegro piensa degustar. Zoro lleva las manos al trasero de ella, ya desnudo, y aprieta preso de la pasión. Los labios de ella le rozan el cuello y cree enloquecer. Todo pasa deprisa, a un ritmo frenético, pero ellos perciben el tiempo despacio a intervalos, otro a la velocidad de la luz, un mordisco que parece eterno y esa mano donde estaba se hizo corta. Y donde nada falta y nada sobra, todo es demasiado y suficiente, sólo queda lanzarse sin paracaídas.

Tener el valor para dar el paso es lo que le ha hecho falta a Zoro, que se sienta en el suelo dejando a Robin de pie frente a él, frente a la pared. Muerde la carne que hay entre el ombligo y el vello negro y rizado que le llama con insistencia, hasta que Robin elude la sorpresa y se sienta también. Con las piernas abiertas, una a cada lado de él, Zoro la toma de la cintura y con descaro la guía para que se coloque donde la desea.

Entra en ella con más fiereza de la que le hubiera gustado, pero la situación lo pedía. Robin gime en algo más parecido a un gruñido, pero le ha gustado la rudeza del acto, la pasión de una persona de la que no esperaba menos. Y tal y como empieza sigue, con movimientos salvajes y rápidos que los sume a los dos en un estado del que es difícil salir. Locura y deseo al cuadrado, destilada por los poros en cantidades industriales mezclada con sudor. Carne con carne da como resultado la pérdida inmediata de la cordura. Los sentidos al cien por cien de su capacidad, introduciendo más información en el cerebro de la que éste puede procesar, colapso y explosión de sensaciones.

Zoro gruñe cerca del oído de ella al notar unas uñas clavándose de forma animal entre su hombro y la base de su cuello. Ve a Robin contonearse sobre él, con las manos en sus hombros, incapaz de cerrar los ojos como su cuerpo le pide por temor a perderse una de las expresiones de la mujer. La morena se mueve sobre él de forma felina, otro golpe inesperado de placer que la recorre, otra vez dulces uñas clavándose sin dolor sobre la otra piel. Zoro no quiere apartar la vista de Robin para comprobar si ella le está dejando unas marcas que puede imaginar, rojizas sobre su piel morena, dibujando extrañas formas. Luego le gustará mirarlas.

En la mente de la arqueóloga ya no hay lugar para el dolor que le hizo negarse a ese placer que la estaba derrumbando. Ahora el hombre que le aprieta las nalgas ocupa toda su mente y todo su cuerpo, no dando tregua al sufrimiento que no da señales de volver. Ella es consciente de eso, de que todo eso la está curando, que ahora todo es perfecto, no hay cabida al dolor, a nada que pueda derrumbar su torre de naipes.

Unas manos grandes la aprietan por la espalda, encontrándose con el pecho del hombre pegado al suyo. Ella no deja de moverse mientras una boca invade la suya. El aire se vuelve irrespirable y en lo alto de sus cabezas la luna parece acompañarles en su júbilo con sus redondeles perfectas. La morena gime y se retuerce mientras no deja de moverse, guiada por los brazos del peliverde que la rodean, apoyándola en su cansancio. Ella abandona su boca para poder coger una gran bocanada de aire, que su cuerpo expulsa en forma de un largo y sonoro gemido, antesala de lo que la mujer va a sentir. Agarra en su puño unos mechones de cabello verde y tira sin cuidado, mientras todo su cuerpo, centímetro a centímetro se llena de sexo, de Zoro, de electricidad y de placer. Algo estalla repartiendo su onda expansiva desgarradora desde la coronilla hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, y todo es Zoro, todo es magia, ninguna otra cosa ocupa su mente, sólo Zoro, Zoro, Zoro…

Se siente derrotada y sonríe, dejándose caer con todo su peso contra el espadachín. Sin abrir los ojos siente como la besa en la frente, los párpados, las sienes, la nariz… Nota la calma y adivina que entre todo el revuelo que le ha causado su orgasmo no ha notado cuando él terminaba. Suspira y apoya la cabeza en uno de los duros hombros de él, que la rodea con sus brazos, en un gesto protector.

El peliverde desea en su interior que algo del dolor que siente esa mujer se pueda mitigar con el tiempo, que algo de su sufrimiento se esfume. Quiere hacer todo lo posible por calmarlo, la adora. Coge una gran bocanada de aire para saborear el momento de calma, que se le hace perfecto, con una Robin exhausta entre sus brazos y una suave brisa acariciándole la piel. Siente que sobran las palabras, a pesar de que muere de ganas de preguntarle a la morena cómo está. Pero siente que lo último que quiere ahora es romper la magia.

Robin cierra los ojos mientras disfruta de unos dedos que se cuelan entre su pelo, que acarician su cuero cabelludo dibujando formas irracionales. Ha encontrado un lugar donde nada duele, todo es calma y placer, y siente que nada ni nadie podrá dañarla. Quiere poder quedarse por siempre en ese lugar, donde está ahora, e ir curando, poco a poco, si puede, todo su dolor.

* * *

**Pues esto ha sido todo U____U**

**Creo k no se ha entendido del todo la idea... mierda U__U**

**Me explico: siempre he pensado k Robin ha tenido k hacer cosas raras para poder sobrevivir, como por ejemplo haberse acostado con a saber kien por comida, o por lo k sea... por lo k pensé k kizas ella asociaba el sexo al agradecimiento, a una obligación, a algo mecanico. Entonces, con Cocodrile, eso debió ser así U_U acostarse con él por obligación, pk tiene un lugar donde dodmir, comida, todo lo k necesita... **

**Entonces, al kerer hacerlo con Zoro, todo ese dolor sale a flote, pk el sexo nunca le ha llamado y ahora lo asocia sin kerer con todo eso k ha vivido.**

**Y siempre pensé k algo de eso Robin tenía seguro, pero en todos mis lemmons me salía el sexo como algo natural :S así k con esto enmendo todo xD**

**Bueno, espero k se haya entendido, pk sin eso es un poco raro el fic xDDD**

**Y lo dicho, kiero saber vuestra opinión^^  
**

**Y ya sabéis, amigüitos y amigüitas:**

**_DEJAR REVIEWS ADELGAZAAAA_**


End file.
